


Sweet Almost 16

by Child_of_Sin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Idk what the hell Rouxls is made of but, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lancer flirts, Lancer loves him some dick, Lancer's fucking weird lmao, Lancer's still pudgy but he got taller., M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Reluctant Rouxls, Riding, Sexuality, Size Difference, Slime, Spanking, Still way shorter than Rouxls tho, Teen Crush, Time Skips, Topping from the Bottom, and slimy, guilt tripping, he's gooey, it's truly disgusting, no beta we die like men, v gelatinous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Sin/pseuds/Child_of_Sin
Summary: Prince-- sorry-- KING Lancer, wants to celebrate his 16th Birthday eve with style. Namely, by hitting on his Duke of Puzzles. Rouxls doesn't get paid enough for this.





	Sweet Almost 16

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, what the fuck is uppu.
> 
> So uh, I'm sure this is gonna be pretty #problematic to a ton of people. I don't really care.
> 
> However, everything potentially triggering in this fic is. in the tags. I've left no base uncovered. So if you end up getting pissed because you read something that upsets you, it's...not my problem?
> 
> Now, if you want to write me a strongly worded comment about how I should kill myself for writing a fanfic...uh...don't? Do that??? It's really not that serious pal. Relax, take a load off.
> 
> Anyways, into the awkwardness we go.

Rouxls was pretty.

Very pretty.

Really,  _really_ darn pretty.

So pretty, in fact, that Lancer felt giddy just thinking about him.

In the years since he'd overthrown his father and became King, Rouxls had become something resembling an advisor. An advisor whose advice was almost totally useless, but an advisor nonetheless.

They had been growing close, and recently, Lancer had began noticing some things:

  1. He liked guys.
  2. He liked pretty guys.
  3. He liked guys that were really slimy.
  4. Rouxls. He liked Rouxls.



And since he was turning 16 tomorrow, he wanted to do something very, _very_ special.

 

Or rather, do someone.

Rouxls, maybe.

Lancer wasn't dumb. A little naive and gullible maybe, but he wasn't stupid. He knew about sex. His father had taught him, quite extensively, about it and how he'd need to have it someday in order to produces heirs for their kingdom.

Of course, if he found out his son had little interest in the producing of said heirs, he'd be enraged. But he was still in the dungeon, so who cares?

Now, sex with other men required a bit of research. Research that he pretty much pestered everyone in the kingdom for, much to his subject's embarrassment and chagrin.

He ended up with some basic knowledge, and began experimenting to see what felt good with his own body. Rouxls wasn't a Spade, but their bodies were _fundamentally_ the same, right?

The first time he'd played with himself was...exhilarating.

He'd been 14 when he'd tried it. Locking his door behind him, setting his bike (two more years and he'd finally be able to get a sweet moped...) against the far wall, stripping down, and climbing into his bed.

There he was, bare as the day he was born, rutting desperately against a soft pillow, his cock caressed by the sheer, smooth satin, attempting to stifle his soft moans and whimpers, bringing himself to a shuddering, messy climax that left him reeling for a few good minutes.

 

So  _that_ was what sex was like? Sex was great!

He frowned and found himself resenting his father just a tad more. Nothing that felt  _that_ good should be reserved for making babies. Feeling like that should an all-year affair!

He quickly discovered that attempting to touch himself more than 5 times in one day made his cock ache in a way that left him out of commission for the rest of said day, leaving his subjects baffled as to why their young king was struck with a sudden unexplainable malady.

Even after that, his thirst for exploring his body was unhindered.

Lancer travelled the Kingdom, until finally reaching Seam's Shop.

"My...could it be the King coming to my humble store? What can I do for you, your majesty?" The tired Darkner drawled, flashing the young teen a lazy smile.

"Uhm..." The spadeling looked around the tent. "Do you have any...sex stuff?"

Seam had spent a solid minute wheezing and gagging for air that day.

* * *

Lancer held the object he'd spent all his Dark Dollars on in his hands, tongue stuck out in consternation. The floppy silicone object was phallic shaped, with a thick base that made him sweat just a bit.

"Can...can this actually fit inside me?" He questioned out loud, skeptical.

Well, no time like the present to find out?

* * *

"U-Uhn...o-oh..." Lancer let out a cry as the toy finally sank into his well cleaned rear. The stretching had taken longer than anyone he'd asked had thoroughly explained.

(It in fact,  _didn't_ take 'a little while' for the sensation that came from him thrusting his slick fingers into his ass to stop hurting. It took 'a lot of while'. It had been a rather long time, half an hour, almost, until Lancer could comfortably fit three of his fingers inside himself. Whoever tells you that doesn't take a long time is either lying to you or has a looser asshole than other people. Either way, Lancer at least knew the truth, and that was most important.)

The experience until had made him pretty soft, all things considered. The tapered length between his spread thighs had hung on the border of 'slight interest' and 'entering a tub of cold bathwater for the first time'.

But now that the toy was in him, he realized something that he may never have, had he not gotten curious about himself sexually:

Having a cock inside him felt _amazing._

I mean, it wasn't 'instantly cum all over yourself' amazing, but still! He shuddered as that length filled him utterly, stretching him with a slight burn that quickly melted away as a sense of fulfillment washed over him.

He balanced himself and began to slowly raise and lower himself, his flagging shaft showing just a teeny bit of interest in what was now ha-

 

**_HOLY-!_ **

 

Wow.

Wow _wow_ **_wow_**.

_Good._

_good_

_good_

_**good** _

_**good.** _

 

The toy had pushed against... _something._

Lancer had no idea what to call it but the sensation that came after was utter pleasure that he hadn't expected whatsoever.

Lancer began humping up and down with wild abandon, desperately attempting to find that little pleasure button again. And he did.

"ANH! Oh f...!" He gritted out, blocking himself from saying a Tier 3 curse word.

He rode the dildo and moaned and groaned as pleasure came through him in intervals that both drove him nuts and made his dick rock hard.

Honestly, he was a bit glad that the pleasure came in bursts. If he had been stimulated by all that pleasure constantly, he'd have probably been unable to keep fucking himself on the toy. The pockets of pleasure mixed within the task of pounding his ass on the sillicone length made it feel... _better_ , somehow. Subjectively speaking. In Lancer's personal opinion, which was the only one that really mattered while he was getting himself off.

His blue tongue lolled out of his mouth as he fucked himself faster and faster. He could feel that familiar tightness, that pressure, that warmth. 

"Y-Yes...y-yeah...mmmph! Oh....OH-! Ah! **_A~ah!"_** Lancer cried out and his vision went white as pleasure ran up his spine.

 

When he managed to shake himself out of the hazy afterglow, he was amazed to see that he'd come without even touching himself.

Of course the mess was bigger than if he had used his hand or his pillow, but the thrill of it more than made up for that little setback.

It had felt...good. He'd loved it. He let out a giddy chuckle, before carefully pulling the toy out of himself, moaning. 

"Okay....how do I get this clean without anyone seeing me..."

* * *

But enough regarding the past.

 

Lancer ('day away from being old enough to get a moped' Lancer, not 'bicycle riding dumb 14 year old baby' Lancer) sighed as he played with body, prodding and pawing at erogenous zones while lazily stroking his cock. The hot, twitching flesh leaked precum in excess, clear fluid flowing out with every stroke, and the pad of Lancer's thumb rubbed the tip of his length, coating it in slick sweetness.

His tongue stuck out and he sighed as he rode his favorite toy, tears of pleasure coming up in the corners of his eyes.

He was thinking of someone else's hands running over his body, and another person's cock buried in his hole, using his body to make themselves feel just as good as he did.

 

 

He was thinking of Rouxls. That's probably obvious.

"R-Rouxls...nngh...fu...a-ah..."

He was really so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice that the Duke had opened his door (without knocking or announcing himself so really everything that transpired afterwards was his fault, the rude bastard), and now stood open-mouthed in the doorframe.

"Nnn...a~ha...y-yes...more....please Daddy, please...u~ah...l-lesser D-Daddy..."

 

Lancer had a few daddy issues. Hey, no one's perfect.

He shuddered, before thrusting his hips forward and coming, his hand catching most of what came out. He sunk down on the toy and let out a piteous keen, before falling forward rather ungracefully onto his face.

Exposing his snow white ass to Rouxls rather wide, unbelieving eyes.

His snow white ass that was currently stuffed with a dildo that was colored a _very_ suspicious deep indigo color.

Lancer let out a sluggish laugh and moaned, before reaching around and gripping the base. "Mm...y-yeah..." 

He pulled the toy from his hole with a sigh and a 'pop!', then rose into a kneeling position and stretched. 

"Wow, that was fun!" He turned around, finally, licking his lips. "Alright, _now_ off to bed. Nighty night Rouxls, nighty night me, and nighty night-"

Wait...

"R-ROUXLS!?"

The duke jumped, clearly startled out of whatever transient state the sight he'd been subjected to had put him in.

"A-Ah...u-um. Hello. My King. H-How beeth thoust?"

"...How much of that did you see, exactly?" Lancer asked, trying to ignore his fiery blush.

"...Enough to knoweth that thoust has a few 'paternal issues'?"

Lancer felt an overwhelming urge to dig a hole, climb into it, and die.

"Huh. T-that s-so?"

Life was funny sometimes, eh?


End file.
